A Kiss for the Road
by MyDeepestThoughts
Summary: It's been a couple of weeks since they last saw each other. By luck Darren finds Chris and has a big confession to make.


It's been a couple of weeks since he drove that drunk guy to a cheap motel and slept with him. When he says 'slept' he doesn't mean hot sweaty bodies touching. Just two regular dudes laying next to each other. Yeah, he woke up basically on top of him, but what's wrong with a little cuddling? Chris had to work some serious moves in order to untangle himself without waking this guy up. (He succeeded by the way). And so he would feel like he left without saying something, he left a note that read 'Happy trails to you, until we meet again.' Which is a Dale Even Rogers quote. No name, no number. Maybe not the best thing to say. Oh well, it happened. Some people might ask, why he picked a cheap motel and the answer is plain and simple. He got lost, had no money, and was not taking some random guy home. For all he know, this guy could become obsessed with him and want to kill him. Chris was getting ready to go to work. He was a singer for café's, restaurants, bars, and sometimes lounges. Basically, anywhere they'd take him. That wasn't his only job, he was also a writer for ads in magazines. He hoped that one day he'd be on Broadway, booking a show/movie, and/or writing a book, but this was good for now. It pays the bills. He finishes tying his black combat boots and goes on stage. Chris sings a set of five songs then takes a break. None of his friends were there which was good. They didn't really know Chris did this. They knew he like to sing, just not that he did it outside with people watching. As much as he loves them, this singing thing was something that he wanted to keep to himself. There is some sort of comfort in keeping it a secret. "Hey, Chris?" said the pianist that was also a usual around here. He's name was Russ. They had become good friends even since their first gig together and built their own band along with a couple of other people. Not to mention they briefly dated for about a week before calling it quits. They were better as just friends. "Yeah, what's up?" Chris replies sipping his water. "My parents are here," he points to where they are "Do you know the song 'I Put a Spell on you'?" "Of course who doesn't?" "Well my parent's first dance was at a Halloween party to that song. Today's their anniversary so could you sing that song please?" "That's so sweet. I'd love too." "Awesome! Last song of the night okay?" "Okay." They get back and do two more songs and take a small break to drink some water. "Okay for our last song we're going to do something special. This one is for anyone who has ever been so captivated by some they feel as they've put a spell on them." ************************************************************************************* Darren was walking out of a café where he had just finished a gig. He rarely did gigs downtown, but this time a friend called him looking for a last minute act since their usual guy was booked. Frankly, it had just been a bad day. He had gotten a call saying he didn't get the part in some TV show, no one seemed to care about his music, his girlfriend and him had just had their fifth argument this week, his car wouldn't start, and to top it all off, his phone was dead. With his luck it would start raining any minute now. He started to walk looking for a payphone. He sees a payphone through the glass door of some bar and decides to go in. As soon as he walks in he heads for a drink. "Jack and coke please." The bartender fixes his drink and slides it to him. "Okay for our last song we're going to do something special." Said someone he guesses it was some performer. "This one is for anyone who has ever been so captivated by someone," Why does that voice sound so familiar? "they feel as they've put a spell on them." Darren looks up and sees the guy he spanked a couple of weeks ago was on stage. He gets some sort of flash back from a couple of weeks ago. He remembers dancing with him and then rushing out to go get him. The man on stage starts singing. "I put a spell on you, because you're mine." Darren's eyes glim. "I can't stand the things that you do. No, no, no, I ain't lyin'. No. I don't care if you don't want me 'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow." Darren had become mesmerized. He had forgotten about the phone, his car, and even his girlfriend. "Yeah, I'm yours, yours, yours. I love you. I love you." Chris pointed at a couple of people and swear he even pointed at him once. Needless to say it made his stomach do a flip or two. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I put a spell on you. Lord! Lord! Lord! ...'Cause you're mine, yeah." Man was this guy's rage amazing. The more the guy on stage sung, the more passionate he got. Darren was completely hypnotized by him. "I can't stand the things that you do. When you're foolin' around. I don't care if you don't want me. 'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow. Yeah, yours, yours, yours! I can't stand your foolin' around. If I can't have you, No one will! I love you! I love you. I love you. I love you! I love you, you, you! I don't care if you don't want me. 'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow." The song ended and Darren was the first to start clapping and cheering. They met eyes and Darren saw him smile with a wink. The band then got off stage and went into some back room. ************************************************************************************* Chris couldn't believe that the guy with the curly hair was there. God what was his name? It started with a D, but that's all he remembered. "Great job guys!" He compliments the band. They whoop and then say their goodbyes while others go pack up their instruments. Chris goes to go get a drink of water, then walks back to hang out back stage. He liked to pretend that he was actually a superstar hiding out. Before getting to the room, he crashed into someone and spilled some of his water on them. "Guess it's only fair." D says. They both laugh. "You found me. Did you come back for me to take advantage of you?" Chris jokes, lightly pushing him. "Oh, god did I tell you that?" Chris nods his head yes. "I was so drunk haha I don't even remember your name." "Chris." "Oh yeah, Darren in case you forgot as well." "Well it's nice seeing you again Darren." "You probably want to hide out sorry." "No it's totally cool. Just kind of full out there." Darren agrees with him nodding his head. "Would you want to join me?" "Uh V.I.P access with the superstar? How could I pass that up?" They laugh and walk in. The room had dim lights and dark red walls. They go sit on the couches. "So this is life as a rock star huh?" Darren mocks. "Pretty much." Chris goes along with it. "In all seriousness, you were completely and utterly amazing. You had me completely absorbed into your performance." Chris blushed a bit and ducked his head down. "You really are." Darren repeats. "Thanks." They stay quiet for a while, just looking at each other's eyes. Darren had the most incredible pair of eyes Chris had ever seen. They were like pools of honey with twinkles of greens and blues. Just beautiful. They felt warm and cozy. Inviting, just like home. "You really are completely adorable." Chris sighs out. As soon as he realizes he said that out loud he covers his mouth. Why would you say that? Darren gives him a smirk. "I… I didn't mean to say that out loud, it kind of just… came out I...," Darren shhh's him. "You're pretty darn adorable yourself." Chris smiles ear to ear. He tried to keep himself from blushing again. Darren was very attractive. His messy, short, curly hair; those amazing hazel eyes, his very kissable neck, that strong chest, and those beyond amazing arms. Control yourself Colfer don't want to scare him off. "How many drinks have you had today?" "One. Promise." Darren declares. "Good." Chris says moving in closer. Darren was flirting with him right? Maybe he is sending mixed signals. Darren places a hand on top of his knee (Nope, he is for sure flirting) he starts to move it up and down his thigh smiling at him. Chris moves in closer to place a kiss on Darren's lips. He leans in and can smell Darren's cologne. He can hear Darren breathing. Chris closes his eyes and is about to kiss him. "Wait." Darren utters. Chris opens his eyes surprised. Was he wrong to think Darren wanted to kiss him? Chris starts to slowly back away. "You make my heart do cartwheels and I really really REALLY want to kiss you right you." Chris smiles and gets close again. "Then why don't you?" Chris teases on top Darren's lips. Darren cups Chris' face gently pushing it away. Chris was lost. Did he not just say he wanted to kiss him? Darren caresses his face. "I..." Darren starts, but then paused. "I can't." Chris starts backing away. "I'm sorry, I must have missed something." Chris tries to straight things out while pacing the floor. "I really do want to kiss you. Like a lot, but I can't." "Um okay." Chris manages out. He really didn't understand what was happening. Darren must be able to tell that he was confused because he starts to make attempts to tell him why he couldn't. "It's just….I….well um…. I kind of have a girlfriend." "Yeah?" Chris laughs "and I'm ninth in line for the throne." Chris can hear footsteps coming towards him. Darren spins him around so they are face to face. "I wish that I was kidding, trust me I really do." Darren speaks softly and as far as Chris could tell it was sincere. "What?" Chris breaks away from Darren's grasp. "You're… really not making any sense." Chris rubs his forehead then runs both hands through his hair. "What's this then?" Chris begins to get angry; he can feel his ears burning up. "As far as I know a guy with a girlfriend wouldn't spank my ass, buy me a drink, try to sleep with me, and keep leading me on?" "Look I…" Darren tries to get a word in but Chris continues. "What is this some sick game you like to play with people?" Chris as beyond pissed off. "No, I…" "You? You? You what?" Chris know he probably looks crazy right now, but Darren deserves it. No one is going to play with my emotions! Chris waits for an answer, but Darren is just looking down playing with his feet. "What was this some bizarre way of getting an ego boost?" Chris was growing impatient. ************************************************************************************* Darren didn't know what to say and when he did, Chris wouldn't let him speak. He really didn't know what he was doing. Darren hasn't really had experience this many emotions for someone other than the girls he has had crushes on. Yeah, it may seem stupid because they had only met once and he was drunk half of the time. Somehow things were different with Chris. "Dammit, Darren are you even listening?" He looks up and sees an agitated Chris. Chris' eyes were big (you could really see a whole ocean in those babies), his lips were wet and plump from all the biting Chris was doing, man did he really want to kiss him right now. "Ugh" Chris grunts grabbing his jacket from the couch. "Narcissistic bastard." Chris whispers loud enough for him to hear and storms out the door. Darren walks after him seeing Chris heading towards the door. He follows. He needs to find a way to make this right. What can he do, apologize? Well duh, but how when Chris won't even listen to him. They are both outside and Chris unlocks his car. Darren runs over and shuts the door as Chris opens it. Chris looks super pissed off. (It's kind of hot.) "Move!" "Look…" Darren begins but Chris won't let him. "Fuck off. I don't want to hear any of your petty excuses…" Darren zones out trying to think of ways to make Chris shut up and listen. "You are just another…" Darren really can't think. "Fucking listen to me!" Darren yells, but Chris still keeps going. Well if that didn't work, then maybe this will. Darren grabs Chris' face and kisses him forcefully. Chris pushes him away. He was stunned and look furious. Darren didn't care. Chris raised his hand to slap him, but Darren caught it pinning it against the car swooping in for another kiss. 


End file.
